The Dog, The Flower, and the Fox
by Voltage23
Summary: Bachi Jiyuu, a seemingly normal child, is suffering the hardships of being a ninja. Will he be able to live as a ninja, or give into his inner darkness? My First Fanfic, Please Read and give feedback, Thanks. [Dead, Abandoned, Zip, Kaput, Whatever, Over]
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Genin

Bachi Jiyuu, a seemingly normal child, is suffering the hardships of being a ninja. His peers look at him as if he is worth nothing; the children all fear him, grownups ignore him, and the higher-ups all seem to despise him. Will he be able to live as a ninja, or give into his inner darkness, especially with being assigned to an unusual team? He bares a secret not many others can share, but there seems to be another secret looming in, especially with this new kid. Will his strange new _five_ man team be able to cut the slack of being a successful Ninja team, with having him and his one sided rivalry with the prodigy of the class, his crush, this awkward kid, and a perverted sensei?

* * *

**_Disclaimer_: **I do not own Naruto in any way, Characters, Plot, Justus, and stuff like that. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All OC Characters and their abilities however are mine, as is the plot, for now! and without further Delay… Wait more…

**_Authors_ _Notes_ (**which will now be** "_A/N_**:" and only displayed at the end of a chapter_Kawaii! My first Fanfic! I'm sooo nervous! GWAAAAH! Well in anyrate, you can enjoy my fanfic… riiiight… about… Now… soon… lol…_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Jutsu

"**Strange Voice"

* * *

**

"There he is! Get him!"

"Crap!"

Through the darkness of the night ran a boy of '10 and a quarter' years old, as he so solemnly called himself, being chased by seven hooded figures in masks. And to think, less than a month ago it hadn't started this way…

* * *

"Sendo Takai…" said a man wearing a metal plate over his forehead with four horizontal squiggles on it. Short brown hair, this man had, which complemented his dark eyes. He wore a dark blue, perhaps black, suit and a light navy vest. He had cross shaped scars on the top of each of his hands, something he received on an assignment.

"Here!" A child called out in response to the adult, as the man checked off something on his check board. He was calling role for the class. "Kakazumo Sayori…" "Here I am!" a girl called as the man checked her off as present. He began to call out the next name before coughing and pausing, then he let out a sighed call "Bachi Jiyuu…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" A very arrogant boy called out from the corner, for he was an outcast from the adults to even the students. He was clearly the oldest kid in the class, as he stood taller than most the children there. He had dark raven hair, with a red outlined highlight which was strangely natural. Pale complexion and had pointy ears, not the kind of pointy that you would see in elves, but just like unnaturally pointy ears for at least a human. He was not feared for his height, his strange hair, or even his retarded looking ears, but his eyes. His eyes are what scared the children, and hid a secret only few knew. His eyes were Red, with a very dark pupil. He was wearing a shirt that was black with red lining on the top and had long sleeves, and a dark black, if not, gray pair of pants that complemented his shirt above.

The man sighed, checked the name off and said, "There isn't any need to yell Jiyuu… you should learn how to shut up once in a while" Jiyuu's face contorted in annoyance, and quickly got up and hit the table desk in front of him with his open palm and called out, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP! HUH!"

"The one," the man who stood in front of the class, calmly looking the boy in the eye, "who will determine if you pass or not…"

And it was with that that caused Jiyuu to recall into his seat, and look down at the desk, silenced. "Now, Akuma" the man called. "Hai" another child called. "Come up here; show me you can kawarimi to safety."

'_Kawarimi'_ Jiyuu began to think to himself, _'heheheh… that's my easiest skill!'_ Confident in himself, Jiyuu watched as the boy named Shinko Akuma, probably the only one not afraid of him, walked to the front of the class. Akuma was a pale child with black raven hair let down to about ear length. He wore a dark purple shirt with the sleeves torn off. He had a crest on the back of his shirt, one that seemed similar to a yin-yang, only five pronged, with different colors and kanji in each; red fire, blue water, yellow lightning, white wind, and brown earth. He wore matching dark purple leggings.

The Instructor quickly took out a metal object, four pronged and spiked to be able to cut. _'Oh man, he's using shuriken… this will be interesting'_

The man threw the shuriken at his student without warning. Akuma was hit and was propelled back, but then a puff of smoke blew out from his body as a log replaced him, shuriken embedded in it.

Jiyuu grew a smile as when the smoke cleared, Akuma was nowhere to be found. All the children started 'ooh'-ing and 'ah'-ing at this, but Jiyuu and, much to his annoyance, the instructor knew better.

The instructor, closed eyes, turned to Akuma's desk and said, "You may come out now, Akuma." Jiyuu didn't know weather to be annoyed by the instructor's… stuck-up-ness… or be amused at the students' next reaction. In either case, Jiyuu chose to grin.

Akuma came up from under his desk, saluting the Instructor, and taking his seat silently. The students started clapping, kawarimi, apparently, was their hardest skill. "Negoki Raku, Your skill will be to henge into me…"

Jiyuu turned to the student, knowing that henge was his worst skill, _'Oh no… he's testing us on our worst skills… well at least my worst skill isn't genin level… its-'

* * *

_

"-Genjutsu Release" Jiyuu popped a vein, "WHAT? THAT'S ABOVE GENIN LEVEL! WHY SHOULD I-" "Because," the instructor started, "you're the oldest, and have had two years more than these kids, if anything you should be taking the chunin exams…"

Jiyuu could only mutter under his breath as he walked to the middle of the class. He closed his eyes, waiting to be put under the genjutsu so he could focus; unaware he was already trapped in it.

Jiyuu felt sleepy, but struggled to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes and caught something, he noticed that all the kids were laughing at him… they never laughed at him unless he told a joke or did something funny! How was this funny if even they couldn't do it! Kami save him, even Akuma was laughing! That was the last-

'_Wait… Akuma is laughing at me… Akuma is always serious… _always_… something is wrong…' _Jiyuu suddenly point at the Instructor and yelled, "I know this Trick! You made me think you put me under the Nehan Shoja no Jutsu, or at least the Narakumi no Jutsu genjutsus! In reality, you had me in a variation of the Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu by using the Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW I WOULD FOCUS MY CHAKRA TO STAY AWAKE AND DISPELL A GENJUTSU THAT DIDN'T EXIST!"

Jiyuu put his hands into the seal of the Tiger and called out "Kai!"

Epically… nothing happened… Jiyuu pulled off into the Monkey seal and called out, "Kai!" and fainted.

Jiyuu started to wake, looked around, and find himself, standing, in the middle of the classroom. The Instructor walked up to him, gave him a sneer smile. Jiyuu thought he was going to praise him for seeing through a false genjutsu and escaping two high chunin genjutus, but instead said, "You yell a lot in your sleep, you know that?"

The class entirely started laughing, of course with the exception of Jiyuu, Kira, and the Instructor. The Instructor was smiling at Jiyuu, who by this point was giving off a death glare of insanity at him. Before he died, he would make sure to torture the instructor at least once…

* * *

"Alright everyone, you're all full genin of Kirikagure! All of you be proud!" The Instructor said, as the class started 'woop'-ing and clapping, basically celebrating in all sorts of manners.

Akuma got up and walked up to the Instructor and received the first forehead protector worn by all Kiri-nin. The girl next to him, Sayori, Jiyuu's crush, followed the example. Jiyuu, hoping to get to talk to her, followed her. Sayori received her forehead protector and ran past Jiyuu, not even saying anything to him, leaving him hanging.

The class had now all received their forehead protectors, and for the first time in years, had an entire class of academy students passed on, now all they needed to do was weed the weak ones out. Time to be assigned a jonin instructor…

"Everyone!" The class instantly got silent, something he hoped the next batch would never do… the fact that when he spoke, and everyone shut up instantly was… creepy… to say the least. The instructor wiped away the imaginary sweat drop and began, "everyone must show up tomorrow to verify your genin status, Dismissed!"

The class quickly left entirely, leaving the Instructor there in his thoughts. _'Damn it… I tired my best genjutsu combination on that boy and he still released it… that bastard dog must have helped him…'_

"Shizuku…" The Instructor turned violently and fell out of his seat. He got back up and looked at the man in the window, he was tall, pale complexion, and had a rather large sword on his back. He had dark blue hair which covered his right eye, which is red due to injuries he sustained in his past, for the most part, he was blind in that eye. He had his forehead protector in the usual spot but his hair covered most of it. He was squatted in the window until he moved into the room.

"Daikaku, you scared me…" the Instructor informed him. The man with the sword smiled solemnly and said, "sorry about that… I hear the boy passed…" The Instructor, Shizuku, frowned and looked at the floor, "sorry, I tried testing him on a chunin level feat with two different genjutsus, making him think an entirely different genju-"

"You used the Double False Surroundings Genjutsu combined with your own adoption of the Sly Mind Affect Genjutsu, making him think that you put him under the Nirvana Temple Genjutsu… didn't you…?" The, clearly, jonin level ninja, Daikaku, asked him, but spoke as Shizuku was about to speak, "You know… you use that combination way too much… its only natural that you would begin to… get rusty…"

"Yeah?" Shizuku started, "Well if that's how you feel, I'll assign _you_ as his jonin instructor…"

Daikaku started to sweat, "um… no that's okay, I'd rather not…" Shizuku intervined, "Oh, why, just because you're one of the Seven Swordsmen, doesn't mean that you're excluded in the duties of a jonin, and who knows, with your toughness, you might fail him. Besides, you need the curriculum anyway, its not like you've had a genin team before, and it has become a requirements."

Daikaku sighed, "Its not that he shouldn't become a ninja, in fact, with me as his jonin sensei, I'd probably be doing the Mizukage a favor… you know, keeping more checks on him… besides… if its anyone we need to fail… its that other one…"

Shizuku sighed, "I know… ironically, you're the one to get him" "I know" Daikaku finished, but Shizuku still had something to say, "That's not even the Ironic part, the Ironic part is, even though it is out of my hands, both of the boys will be in your care…"

"What…?" Daikaku said. "That's right… so you must choose, weather to pass them, and let _him_ be a ninja… or fail him, and have the other be on loose tabs… Its out of my hands, I'm sorry…"

Daikaku turned to leave, before Shizuku started, "Brother… One more thing…" Daikaku turned, and had a confused look. "Well, the thing is," Shizuku said, "two of your students tied at the exact same score so…"

Daikaku sighed and asked what the obvious answer was, "So you're telling me that I have four students instead of three… the student with the best score… the student with the worst score… and the two that tied for the middle score?"

Shizuku nodded. Daikaku sighed again and turned to the window and put his foot on it before turning back, "Take care Otouto…" "Of course Nii-san" Shizuku said to him as his older brother jumped from the window.

* * *

"Team Sixteen…" Shizuku called out. _'Jeez, how many freaking kids passed this year!' _Jiyuu thought to himself. He had blocked himself out from the call, thinking he wouldn't be called on due to the fact that they were blending classes (The morning session (the one Jiyuu is in) and the afternoon session) this year. until he heard the Instructor say, "Team Seventeen, pay attention, Bachi Jiyuu…"

Jiyuu looked up, _'Team Seventeen? Damn that must be like… unno… dead last or something…' _"Kakazumo Sayori…" _"although since Sayori is in my team, I don't really-' _"Souzen Jin…" _'Okay screw that creepy silent kid from the next class… seriously who cares about him…he's even scarier than me… but anywa-' _"and finally, Shinko Akuma…"

Jiyuu looked over at Akuma, angry. Jiyuu was indeed grateful to Akuma for not fearing him like the others, but where that fear was removed, it was replaced with… asshole-ness… "WHAT THE HELL? DAMNIT OKASHII! WHY SHOULD I BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE AKUMA?"

Shizuku winced, he really didn't like in when Jiyuu called him by his surname and not using '-san' at the end of it. "Because, Jiyuu, Akuma scored the _highest_ of all the students in _both_ classes, while you scored the _worst…_"

Jiyuu got upset again, and was ready to yell before Sayori said something, "But sensei… why should we even have Jiyuu on our team, if he was last, and everyone else was assigned three to a team, why must Jiyuu be that fourth on ours? He _is _the worst, after all…"

Jiyuu was saddened; Sayori was protesting that he would do nothing than hold them back, but he didn't show it, no, he did too much of that in the years before, now that he was a ninja, he would be emotionless, as he should be.

"All of you, your bickering is pointless…" spoke a nearly cloaked figure. He wore a large white coat that covered his whole body, save maybe half his legs, which he wore black. He had short, but on end dark brown hair, complementing his dark black eyes. He wore a weightlifting glove on his right hand, and a full glove on the left. He wore his forehead protector in the usual spot, and used it to clear his head of his hair. This was Souzen Jin, the quiet and, in Jiyuu's eyes, annoying one in class. He seemed to have the whole 'emotionless' part of the shinobi job down.

"Okay, okay, no fighting now… we four are a team… sadly" Sayori said, muttering the last part to herself. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a black, skintight, under armor. Over it she wore dark green sleeveless shirt with rose embroidery on the left shoulder. She wore dark green pants with the same embroidery on her right hip. On her right shoulder was where she put her forehead protector.

"Now that you're all… settled in… your Jonin instructors will arrive soon, stay here and they will tell you which team leader they are." Shizuku said. _'Freaking great…'_ Jiyuu thought, _'my team _is _dead last… how did I ever end up in this…'

* * *

_

CRASH! "FUCK THIS GAME!" Jiyuu had just knocked over a board that Jin had out. Jin remained silent, picked up the board and the pieces, and arranges them _exactly_ how they were before Jiyuu knocked it over… "Your move" he said softly.

'_I'm… I'm… you… you-' _"BASTARD!" Jiyuu turned red with anger and lunged at Jin and tackled him. The two fell to the floor and Jiyuu started to punch Jin's face in. Sayori quickly turned to worry, but did nothing but jitter in awe, shock, fear, and slight amazement.

Akuma remained waiting, knowing full well the situation was under control. Jiyuu punched Jin one last time and stared into Jin's bloody face. Jin closed his eyes, "Are you done yet?" Jiyuu turned red again, but was stopped by a freezing cold hand. He looked behind him and saw Jin holding his shoulder.

Jiyuu looked back at the body and saw that it was slowly turning into a white like sand. Akuma smirked, "The Souzen Kekkei Genkai is the ability to use a form of sand as hard as stone, did you not know that?" Jiyuu looked at Akuma like if he were retarded, but was thinking _'So even if he didn't replace himself with that clone… he would have still been undamaged…'_

Jiyuu sighed and tried to get up, although, he couldn't move his knees. He looked down at his knees to see both of his entire lower legs embedded in a hard light grey shell. "The next time," Jin started to say, "do not test my patience, or your legs won't be the only thing covered in my cement"

The shell slowly turned softer and soon turned into the sand like powder again, as it receded back into the sleeves of Jin's large jacket. _'This kid… the only one the kids think is scarier than me… what an arrogant bastard… I mean really! Who plays shogi for two hours straight waiting for their-'_

"JONIN INSTRUCTOR!" Jiyuu called out. Just then a man jumped through the window, covered in bandages, and had a bag over his right arm filled with blood. The bag had a needle that was jabbed into his arm. Aside from that, he wore a dark outfit with a sort of half exposing shirt, which under was the traditional net shirt. He had his Kiri-band over his forehead, but his dark blue hair was past it and covered most of it, favoring the right. He was covered in scars and had a rather large holster on his back.

He looked at the room, realizing there were only four students in the room, and suddenly came to realization, "Holy Shit, I'm late!" Jiyuu was about to say something before Sayori quickly point a finger at him and said, "FUCK YEA YOU ARE! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG WE HAD TO FUCKING WAIT?" as she radiated a deathlike flame.

He closed his eyes and then opened his mouth to speak slowly, "THAT'S COLORFUL LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY! DON'T EVER USE IT AROUND ME EVER AGAIN!" Sayori was then hit with the idea that this guy could kill her if he wanted, and now she had to listen to what he said. She quickly got scared and began jittering, "Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-si-i-ir!"

The man started to blink and then looked at the four students. He drew up his own private conclusion about them and closed his eyes and laughed, "you're… interesting… I like you guys…"

"Yeah," Jiyuu started, "well you're not interesting, I don-" He was interrupted by his new sensei, "Don't finish that sentence, don't… I hate it when people say that…" he said with an annoyed face.

Jiyuu frowned and looked away as he crossed his arms. The man looked out the window and then turned to his new students, "Noon, Tomorrow, be at the Mizukage Monument… No Questions asked…Bye…"

Sayori was about to ask something before he blew up and turned into water that splashed on the floor. _'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu…' _Jiyuu thought, _'this teacher really _is _interesting…' _And with that, the four cleared the room and left home.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaawwwnnnnn" Jiyuu rose from his cot and stretched his arms up. After a minute, he slumped back down and slid out the bottom end, wearing nothing but polka dotted black and red boxers. He went to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator to see it completely empty. He groaned and looked in his pantry to see only two things; curry and, much to his dismay, miso ramen.

He grabbed the ramen and a pot, put water in the pot and boiled it. He then emptied out the ramen into the pot and then walked to the bathroom. Jiyuu turned on the water in the shower and stood there staring at the floor.

Minutes later he came out of the bathroom door, somehow having acquired his never changing attire. He had a towel and was drying off his head as he walked back into the kitchen. He dropped the towel onto the chair in front of the woodcraft table there and took the boiling pan and poured its content into a bowl. He took a pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart, then he looked at his meal with gloomy eyes and said to himself, "Itadakimasu"

He started to eat the ramen noodles, which he choked on after a while, and then… licked the soup from the bowl rather than drank from it… After he finished he looked at the clock, still gloomy and saw the time, "Twelve fifteen… TWELVE FIFTEEN!"

* * *

Sitting on a rock, holding out a small hardcover book, a man looked up at the sun, observing its position. He sighed and said, "Its at least eight minutes past noon… damn brats… must be retarded… don't you think so?"

He closed the small orange book and turned around, looking behind the book. There sat an purple clad ninja wearing his new Kiri-band over his forehead. He had the look of distain in his eye, with the thoughts, _'My leader is a pervert… fucking great…'_ repeating in his head. Hearing his sensei's response, he accidentally muttered out patched words, "orange… Sannin… Leaf… massacre… death…"

"Hmm? What was that?" the gray clothed man with the large sword asked his student. The mortified child shouted out, "NOTHING!" then quickly went back to his neutral look. The man smiled once more and opened up the book again while speaking and reading, "Don't you think those three are stupid for not showing up on time, Akuma?"

"What are you talking about?" a voice spoke. The man and the boy turned to the rock they were sitting and leaning on respectively, to see the upper half of what they called 'teammate.' "I've," the halved boy began speaking, "been here since yesterday… I only just woke up; in a way… you're sitting on me…"

Akuma got up and walked off and leaned against the pillar that brandished a face of a middle-aged man. The swordsman got up quickly and dusted off his butt, then muttered, "That's fucking gross…"

The rock slowly disappeared and turned into his lower half. "Well… Jin is here, now all we need to wait for is Jiyuu and Sayori…" the man said. As if on cue, a girl ran up to him panting, "My mom woke me up late… sorry… I'm not _that_ late am I?

"Just eight minutes… now all we need to wait for is Jiyuu…" the man said. He paused and looked around then laughed, creeping out even Akuma (Jin doesn't really care) and said, "I expected him to come out of nowhere after I said that… with my luck, he'll probably arrive in mid sentence…"

He paused again, and then laughed once more, once again creeping out Sayori and Akuma. "Oh well, Jin, shall we play Shogi?" Jin only sat down and moved his open hand out forward as grey sand came from his sleeve and turned into a flat board and respective pieces with kanji. They slowly changed to their beige colors, making it look and feel like wood.

The man walked up to the board and sat down opposite side of Jin, whom only said, "Your move…"

* * *

CRASH! The man had grown tired of Shogi and bashed in the board of cement, actually hurting his own hand in the process, "F-f-f-f-f-f…" he struggled to say. Just then a clamper of footsteps were heard, instantly the man exploded, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DO YOU REALIZE HOW BORRING SHOGI GETS?"

Sayori looked at her sensei and though, _'Oh dear god… he's just like Jiyuu…'_ The snickering ninja smiled as he had his Kiri-band covering his eyes, he pushed it up and grinned a grin that threatened to split his head. "Heeeeeeyy! I'm not late am I?"

The Man was clenching his fist and ready to lunge at the red maimed boy and show him what _real _pain was. Nonetheless he controlled himself and stood up straight, "alright then we're all here, lets make this nice and quick…"

"First off…" he said with a serious tone, "you're going to tell me your names, interests, people you are romantically involved with, even if its one-sided, and anything extra you might feel like sharing…" Jiyuu's stomach turned, as he looked over to Sayori, _'should I say it out right?'_

"I'll go first," the man said, "My name is Okashii Daikaku, My interests… I like collecting… foreign books, There's this girl I like, although you guys will probably never meet her, being from Konohagakagure… And I guess its Important to say that I'm one of the remaining four Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Everything remained silent that is until Jiyuu spoke up, "YOU'RE A SEVEN SWORDSMAN? THAT'S SOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" The man sighed, "Yes I suppose… Purple guy," Akuma winced, "you go next, since you were the first I saw…"

"My name is Shinko Akuma, I have no interests, I don't like anyone, and I'm an orphan…" he answered blandly. Daikaku sighed, _'This kid must have been taught widely in the art of conversation…'_ He looked over to Jin, "Go…"

Jin closed his eyes and recalled the broken Shogi board back into his sleeves as he said, "I am Souzen Jin, I like construction, I also don't like anyone, and I am the last of my clan…" _'Yes,'_ Daikaku thought to himself, _'that's no surprise… what exactly are you going to do…?'_ Daikaku then realized that he was taking too long, and then looked to Sayori, just pointing at her.

"Um… Hi, I'm Kakazumo Sayori… umm… I like a lot of things, flowers especially… sakura flowers are nice… ummm… I don't really have my eye on anyone at the time, although there are lots of cute boys here in Kiri… ummm," she turned red as she spoke the last part, "I… I'm very short tempered and I like weapons, they're my edge when it comes to combat!" she said, trying to regain her composure, and succeeding.

'_And now, the headache boy…'_ Daikaku thought, before Jiyuu spoke up without acknowledging him, "I'm Bachi Jiyuu! I'm interested in Ninjutsu, I want to learn all sorts of Ninjutsu so I can show people who's boss!" Jiyuu paused and looked at Sayori, "I like someone right now, a girl who probably doesn't like me back, but that doesn't matter, because I strive to become stronger so I can protect those I care for, her and my team included," Jiyuu quickly glanced at Akuma, "even that whore…" Akuma winced again, "The only thing left to say is I guess lots of people seem to hate me, and I don't know why… it really pisses me off, but once I become stronger, they'll see me as a savior, and not a monster! That is what I dream!"

Daikaku took on a serious look. He walked up to Jiyuu and put his rough hand on his head, "You… you've got a good heart kid…" he spoke softly, "don't let anything ruin that for you…" he said sadly. _'What the hell? He's a shinobi… a jonin… hell, on of the seven swordsmen… why does he show emotion like this?'_ Jiyuu thought as he looked at the sad face of his teacher. Jiyuu desperately tried to change the subject, "HEYY! WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE RELATED TO THAT GAY INSTRUCTOR!"

Daikaku coughed, "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Jiyuu laughed, _'So he _is _related to Shizuku… they _do _look alike'_ "Oh nothing, other than HE'S A FAG!" Daikaku clenched onto the boy's hair and lifted him up like a wig, "DON'T SAY MY BROTHER IS A FAG! HE'S HAPPILY MARRIED WITH TWO CHILDREN!"

Jiyuu grinned once more, "YEA WITH A GUY AND TWO GAY KIDS!" Daikaku thought, _'Why this little BASTARD! I should feed him to Shinigami right now!" _Jiyuu started laughing, and held up an orange book and started reading outloud, "And he slowly creaked the door open, which he suddenly saw-"

'Urk!' was the sound Daikaku made as he dropped the boy, whom backed up and continued to read, and looked at his extra kunai holster. It was open, and its contents emptied out. "GIVE ME MY BOOK YOU BRAT!"

Jiyuu started running around in a zigzag pattern, Daikaku following closely behind. Jiyuu was laughing and reading out loud the pornographic contents of the book (_**A/N:** Use your Imagination! XD)_ which caused Sayori to blush. Jin merely looked up at the clouds, completely oblivious to what was happening. Akuma had this dark looming glow on him, as he thought, _'I am paired with such Idiots…'

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Jiyuu was choking and gasping for air as he was trapped in a large sphere of water held together by Daikaku, whom was happily reading his orange book, dismissing the boy who was dying slowly to his right. "Um… Daikaku-sensei," Sayori spoke, "don't you think you should let Jiyuu out now?"

Daikaku turned to a now blue and prune-ie Jiyuu. He sighed as he released the jutsu. Jiyuu fell to the floor and gasped for air, even motioning his hands as if he was scraping the air towards him.

Daikaku closed the book and dawned his serious look. "Alright then, now for your test…" The four students, well, maybe not Jin, who was _still_ staring at the clouds, unmoving since he started, jerked at this comment. "Daikaku-sensei…" Sayori spoke up, "What test? We already tested our weakest skill…"

Daikaku laughed, "Did you really think Kirigakakure would put out so many weak ninja?" Sayori shook her head in disapproval. "Of course not, after they are assigned a team, the leader gives them a true test, if they pass, they become full fledged Genin, but if they fail, they go back to the academy…"

Sayori turned pale. Daikaku sighed, "However, if they, more than likely, pass again, if they fail that test again, they are assigned as Special Genin, doing only D-Ranked missions for a year before they take what we here at Kiri have solemnly called, The Genin Selection Exams, in which Genin of this situation are pitted against one another. Only three may pass during any year, with one genin being claimed as the champion of the three exams held within the one year."

Akuma grasped this concept immediately, "So you're saying, that if you fail us here and now, only one of us will ever become Genin, and we only have the slight chance of it?" Daikaku smiled, "Correct." "So then," Jin spoke up, "what happens to those that fail the selection exams?"

Daikaku smiled even more, "They are stripped of Ninja status and are never allowed to tryout for it ever again, of course." Jiyuu, Sayori, and even Akuma froze up at this, especially at how calmly their sensei had said it. Jin just asked, "What's the test?"

Daikaku smiled, "Straight to the point, I like that…" He sighed and pocketed the book, which he had neglected to do up until now, "Normally, I'd test you on a strange test said to be given by the Third Hokage, but since I'm not from Konoha, I have no idea what the test is… its supposed to be the most brutal test ever… But I digress; I still have my own test…"

Daikaku took out a stick about a foot long, written on it were four kanji for the word "pass". They looked at him like if he was insane, they couldn't read it from where they were. Daikaku smiled again, "Whoever takes this stick away from me and presents the word written on it to me, on the stick, may pass."

Jiyuu thought, _'Wait… there's only one stick… does that mean he intends to pass only one of us?'_Akuma scoffed, "But… this wont be a simple game of tag… will it?" Daikaku smiled again, "you're right, you'll have to fight me for it…"

They froze over again, '_to fight a jonin… a seven swordsman no less… that's… impossible…'_ they all thought. Jin, however, had a butterfly on his finger and was talking to it, completely absorbed with the color of its wings. Daikaku frowned, "Begin…"

The three of them dashed off, leaving Daikaku in the clearing, and Jin by the tree, still looking at the butterfly on his hand.

* * *

'_Maaaan… this sucks! Maybe he's doing this just because I took that perverted book of his… damn it!' _Jiyuu thought. He jumped out of the bushes and ran straight for Daikaku. Daikaku took out the book again and read it once again, thinking,_ 'lets see what he can with his two years' experience'_

Jiyuu jumped, or rather lunged, at Daikaku and threw a fist at him. Daikaku countered by lifting his right knee and then doing a mild jump as he quickly withdrew his leg and kicked him with the other, all in one fluid motion without taking his eyes off the book.

Jiyuu got up off the floor and took out a kunai and hurdled it at him. Daikaku effortlessly took out his own kunai and merely flicked it as the two kunai crashed into each other. Jiyuu smiled as it seemed he didn't see the kunai hidden in the first's shadow. Daikaku looked up and was impaled in the chest by the shadow hidden kunai. He fell straight back before turning into water.

'_Damn it!'_ Jiyuu thought as he looked around anxiously, _'Mizu Bunshin!'_ He turned around to see Daikaku squatting in front of him, still reading. Daikaku, with speed that impressed Jiyuu, effortlessly threw a punch at Jiyuu's nose, sending him flying back and into a tree, cracking the trunk of it. Daikaku formed a one-handed seal, without lifting his eyes from the book, and thought to himself, _'Kure-ji Omoi Dou no Jutsu_'

Daikaku disappeared and was replaced with thousands, no, trillions of ants. The Tree trunk suddenly turned into a sort of demon, gaining three arms that wrapped around Jiyuu. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?" The ants slowly covered him and he could feel them biting him and biting him. They were eating him. "GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she heard. Sayori looked out of the tree she was in to see Jiyuu crawled up in fetal position and sucking his thumb, with Daikaku squatting near him, still reading his book.

'_Great… Jiyuu just got put under some sort of Genjutsu no doubt…'_ she thought. Then she realized she was directly behind Daikaku. She quickly formed a hand seal, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Out of nowhere materialized a clone. She quickly grabbed all sorts of kunai and shuriken, and some rope and a match.

Daikaku was reading the book and felt something touch his leg. He looked down to see Jiyuu was rolling back and forward. _'Sigh… what a pathetic kid…'_ Just then, a fury of Shuriken and Kunai hurdled themselves at him as he saw Sayori jump from the bushes. Daikaku took out a kunai of his own and deflected each and every one, then hurdled it at Sayori.

The kunai went through her as she poof-ed out of existence. Daikaku showed an expression that screamed, 'I was careless!' Daikaku turned to hear a familiar voice, "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!" He saw Sayori as she spit out a strange green water that surrounded him and touched his feet. Daikaku smiled, "That was pointless…"

Sayori smiled, "Not necessarily" she pointed to the tree they were under. Daikaku looked up and realized that's where he left the stick. Daikaku crouched to jump but was held in place by the sticky green water. Sayori giggled as she started to walk over the water. _'Advanced Chakra control at her age… impressive… but-' _"Not enough…" Daikaku said, sounding confident. Sayori turned, "hmm?" Daikaku smiled once more and then opened his mouth, "Bunshin Bakuha…"

Sayori went wide eyed as Daikaku exploded, propelling the sticky water, the trapped Jiyuu, Sayori, and the stick far from where he exploded. Sayori fell on the floor, and tried to get up as she saw the stick flying through the air. As it reached the floor, she saw Daikaku catch it, while still reading the book. Sayori jumped, or _tried_ to, but she was held in place by the sticky water she had spit out.

Daikaku smiled evilly, "Oh… that was sooooo clooose… looks like you lose…" as he walked over to Jiyuu's body, picked it up, and put it next to Sayori, purposely making Jiyuu embrace her. Daikaku started snickering as he turned and walked away. Sayori's temperature boiled, "That… that son of a… BITCH!"

* * *

'Bitch' was the word he could have sworn he heard. He turned from where he was and saw… Sayori and Jiyuu hugging… what the hell? _'Were taking a test and they're busy flirting? Well no matter, that just opens up opportunity for me to pass and leave the others to fail!'_

Akuma thought to himself. He quickly neared the clearing and saw Daikaku standing by the lake with the stick and the book. _'I'm not falling for this… that's a clone…'_ Akuma thought as he looked around. He quickly caught sight of the Real Daikaku squatting in bushes next to him… what the hell? He was a jonin level ninja and he was completely oblivious that he was no more that twelve yards away!

Akuma smirked and formed a hand seal.

* * *

"Hello butterfly… how are you? I'm fine… don't mind the noise too much, just fools who are all doomed to die, much like us all… there probably isn't any meaning to life… which is why I waste away doing nothing while I still live… and you?" Jin said, eyeing the butterfly.

'_Man… this kid _must_ be dense…' _Daikaku thought. He was watching from the bushes, _'he's not even trying to pass this test… hmmm…perhaps that makes my job of failing him easier' _Daikaku then noticed Akuma trying to sneak up on his clone. Daikaku smiled, _'what an idiot.'_ Akuma walked up to the clone and tapped its shoulder. The clone turned around, and muttered something the Daikaku clone was shocked to hear

Akuma then exploded violently, destroying the clone. Daikaku was wide eyed, and then turned around to see Akuma doing hand seals, and then he twisted back with his right hand over his mouth in partially open fist. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he echoed as he fired off dozens of fireballs at Daikaku. _'A Kiri-nin who can use fire? That's interesting…'_ Daikaku started to do hand seals as he jumped back to where his clone once was.

Akuma jumped up and did hand seals in the air as well. Daikaku and Akuma finished almost at the same time and yelled out, "Suiton: Suigadan!" and "Sensatsu Suishuu" respectively. Water quickly gathered around Akuma and turned into spikes and closed in before they stopped. They then turned into ice and broke and hurdled themselves at Daikaku. _'Shit! He countered my attack… with _Ice_ no less… he's skilled…'_

Daikaku dodged them all and ran directly at Akuma, who did the same. They began exchanging attacks, or rather, punching at one another only to have your attack blocked or dodged. This went on for about a minute before Akuma smirked. Daikaku smirked too. They both yelled out, "Bunshin Daibakuha!"

They both exploded violently. Everything seemed tranquil… Jin's butterfly flew away… Soon, out of the lake, came out Daikaku. Akuma jumped out of a tree and did a single hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" About twelve more Akumas appeared into existence. Daikaku did a single hand seal as well and called out "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" and twenty four water clumps formed that slowly took the shape and form of Daikaku. They all did a single handseal, "Kirigakure no Jutsu…" A thick mist soon enveloped the whole area. _'Shit…'

* * *

_ Akuma thought.

"Augh! I give up! What's the Point?" Akuma protested, being held in a breathable water prison, created by the last of Daikaku's Mizu Bunshins. The real Daikaku standing and reading that horrid orange book, and holding the stick. "Well… you guys seemed promising… but it seems like you all fa-" "Excuse me…"

Akuma and Daikaku (both of them) turned to the west to see Jin standing there with a stern look, "you scared away my butterfly friend…" Daikaku smiled, "Sorry about that, but I'm more sorry that you all failed. This test was to see if you could all pass, and none of you did…"

"What are you Saying?" Sayori called out, still held down by the sticky water, Jiyuu wrapped around her, sleeping, "There's only one stick!" Daikaku sighed, "You're missing the point, this test was about _determination_ and on how _determined_ you were to get this stick, even if it meant working with those you competed with…"

Akuma had enough, "What? That's retarded!" Daikaku raised his voice, "Sayori… had you been _truly _determined to get this stick, or even to get out of the predicament you're in, you'd have used your excellent chakra control to free Jiyuu from the Genjutsu I've placed. Jiyuu would then, being Jiyuu, attack my clone, hoping to free Akuma, thus, in his own way, proving he was better than Akuma. Akuma would then be able to burn the water glue holding you down. Then the three of you could launch a planned attack on me, and possibly gain the stick."

"So you're saying," Jin started, "that this is about determination…" Daikaku frowned, "Yes, even I was determined not to let you get the stick, you however showed no determination, not even enthusiasm." Jin looked down, "Determination for you too huh? You scared my butterfly friend, now I'm determined to avenge him… lets see how determined you are to live!"

Jin thrust his hands forward as the cement quickly shot out of his sleeves at Daikaku. Sensing danger, he put away the book and took out a kunai. The cement creeped around Daikaku and started to rise up to attack him. He cut the pieces of cement that had not solidified as they rose up then jumped into the air and threw the kunai at Jin. Jin stayed unmoving as the cement moved in the way, grabbed the kunai's holding end, twisted it around, and then threw it back at the airborne Daikaku.

Daikaku was shocked, he took out a shuriken and tossed it at the kunai, causing them to crash into each other and fall to the floor. The cement then shot up from under Daikaku and twisted around his legs and solidified instantly, freezing him in mid air. _'Shit… I'm screwed!'_

Cement then worked its way up, mere two yards away from Daikaku's chest. It took at pointy figure then solidified. _'Oh man he's serious!'_ Daikaku realized Jin's mistake and started doing hand seals. The spear of cement recoiled and prepared to shoot forward. Daikaku put his hands on the cement holding his whole lower half. _'Thank you uncle for teaching me this…' _"Doka Sabaku Kyu Kai!" The cement then exploded and Daikaku fell to the floor as the spear ran through what would have been his chest. Daikaku did more hand seals and clapped onto the ground, "Doka Sabaku Kyu!" Rocks shot forward at Jin. Jin crossed his arms and did a one-handed seal, "Ishi Kyu…" Cement quickly wrapped around Daikaku as the rocks did the same to Jin.

"Give up Jin, and I won't crush you with the Sabaku Sosu…" Daikaku declared. "You can't do that," Jin said blandly, "if you cant use your arms…" The cement then shot around Daikaku's arm's, as Jin spoke out, "Ishi Sosu…" This mildly crushed Daikaku's entire lower arms, causing the stone wrapped around Jin to fall.

Daikaku limped to the floor as the cement released him, _'Shit… I'm screwed…' _ The cement slowly creeped around Daikaku's waist, _'I'm dead!'_ The cement the crawled back to Jin, it then unveiled the stick. Jin then looked at his 'teammates' and created cement for each of their purposes. First, he killed the clone effortlessly, next he covered the water in cement and made it breakable, then finally, he choked Jiyuu awake.

"GAHHHH NO QUEENY! DON'T EAT ME! Huh?" Jiyuu looked around and saw Sayori in his arms, "S-Sayori! Are you okay?" he asked. Sayori looked at him and looked into his eyes, sure they were red, but they were kind and solemn… she couldn't help but get lost in them. "Sa-Sayori?"

Sayori came to her senses, "Y-y-yes I'm okay, y-you can let go now…" Jiyuu turned red instantly and withdrew his hands and stood up. He saw her covered in the cement and he punched it lightly as the cement slowly cracked. Sayori then struggled around as the cement broke off entirely. Akuma walked over rubbing his wrists, "looks like we failed…"

Jin closed his eyes and walked to his teammates with the stick, "Not necessarily.." Cement then creeped up to the stick and… snapped it into four equal pieces so that the word 'Pass' was written on each. He kept one, and handed the other three to his teammates. Jin turned to Daikaku, tending to his injured forearms. "Its just like you said… isn't it…? I believe your exact words were "Whoever takes this stick away from me and presents the word written on it to me, on the stick, may pass." More or less… Well, we all have a stick, and they all have the word pass…"

Daikaku frowned, then started laughing, "And there-in lied the true meaning of the test, to see through deception, work together and pass… even though Jin here did all the work…"

Daikaku stood up, "Congratulations, even though you did not learn the initial meaning behind the test, I still promised those who gave me a stick with the word pass on it would pass, and I'm a man of my word… I can assume its safe to say you're all officially Genin now…" he grinned widely. The three were shocked, and Jin found his butterfly friend again.

* * *

_**A/N:** That's chapter one folks! Hee… I hope you liked it, and as you can see I created some jutsu's there. They'll be explained._

**Kawarimi no Jutsu – (Body Replacement Technique) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise, which Sasuke has done twice in the anime. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique

**Henge no Jutsu – (Transformation Technique) Ninjutsu, **The user assumes the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu.

**Nehan Shoja no Jutsu – (Temple of Nirvana Technique) Genjutsu, **This jutsu causes everyone within a specific area to fall into a deep sleep. From the target's point of view, it seems as if feathers are falling from the sky, which serves as a distraction to allow the jutsu to take effect. The downside, however, is that it takes a fair amount of time to take effect, and any experienced ninja has more than enough time to dispel it.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu – (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) Genjutsu, **This jutsu causes the target to see a horrifying vision. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in.

**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu – (Sly Mind Affect Technique) Genjutsu, **This jutsu causes the enemy to walk around in circles for hours by making it seem as if they're walking straight to their desired destination. The enemy eventually becomes exhausted after traveling the same path over and over.

**Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique) Genjutsu, **This jutsu places another illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place.

**Semento Henge – (Cement Transformation) Ninjutsu, **Using their Kekkei Genkai, a Souzen can use cement to create anything and even give it the properties of other earthly materials. A variation of this, they can surround themselves with cement and turn themselves into anything.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu – (Water Clone Technique) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. Like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, these clones are capable of attacking and using jutsu, but they are easier to defeat because they are only one-tenth of the user's power. Additionally, they can only be controlled within a certain distance of the user.

**Suiro no Jutsu – (Water Prison Technique) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Clones can be used in place of the actual person, provided that the clone is the one that performed the technique. This jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it.

**Kure-ji Omoi Dou no Jutsu – (Insane Mind Confusion Technique) Genjutsu, **This advanced Genjutsu allows the user to plant any kind of suggestion into someone's head and see and feel whatever it is they are seeing, after waking however, the person affected with have no memory of what had happened to them under the genjutsu.

**Bunshin no Jutsu – (Clone Technique) Ninjutsu, **This technique creates intangible clones of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by certain doujutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).

**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara – (Water Release: Syrup Capture Field) Ninjutsu,** Using this jutsu, the user can spit a stream of extremely sticky syrup that covers the ground and holds opponents in place. Any ninja capable of walking on water can avoid being stuck in the syrup, but need to do so before being caught.

**Bunshin Bakuha – (Clone Explosion) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu works in combination with a solid Bunshin Jutsu to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could do no more harm than minor burns and bruises as well as cuts from the massive wind pressure.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – (Shadow Clone Technique) Ninjutsu,** This jutsu creates actual clones of the user. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, so each one can perform jutsu and cause damage on a level equal to their creator. The clones will disperse when enough damage has been done to them.

**Bunshin Daibakuha – (Clone Great Explosion) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu works in combination with a solid Bunshin Jutsu to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill an attacker engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu – (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

**Suiton: Suigadan – (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu creates a circle of crushing water spikes around the opponent.

**Sensatsu Suishuu – (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then hone in on the opponent from all directions. To perform this jutsu, the user must be near a body of water.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu – (Hiding Mist Technique) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they cannot see through it.

**Doka Sabaku Kyu Kai – (Assimilated Desert Coffin Release) Ninjutsu, **This Jutsu will remove any Earthly like container, such as a prison or a cast.

**Doka Sabaku Kyu – (Assimilated Desert Coffin) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body with Rock. This skill is primarily utilized for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Doka Sabaku Sosu, which crushes them.

**Ishi Kyu – (Stone Coffin) Ninjutsu, **This jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body with cement stone. This skill is primarily utilized for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Ishi Sosu, which crushes them.

**Ishi Sosu –** **(Stone Funeral)** **Ninjutsu,** After wrapping an opponent with cement, A Souzen will cause the cement to implode and crush whatever is within. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time to feel pain. The pressure also produces a sizable fountain of blood. Souzens can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows them to merely break bones or completely liquefy an opponent.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Aquainted

All right! I just became a Genin! I'm a Ninja now! Although I really didn't expect it due to my sad performance! 'tear' Well! The important thing is that I passed! I wonder what kinda cool stuff is gunna happen to me now! … Why does my head hurt? Its probably Akuma's fault anyway… Oh well! Let it Begin!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_: **I do not own Naruto in any way, Characters, Plot, Justus, and stuff like that. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All OC Characters and their abilities however are mine, as is the plot, for now! and without further Delay… Wait more… 

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Jutsu

"**Strange Voice"**

* * *

"… I can assume it's safe to say you're all officially Genin now…" he grinned widely. Jiyuu, Sayori and Akuma all stood there in utter shock while Jin had just acquired a small insectoid winged friend. _'No… No way…'_

"We're really all ninja?" Sayori asked, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Daikaku stopped grinning, "Although the terms are more like crack-terms right now… I promised you'd be ninja if you had done what I asked, and you did… you should be thankful to," he stopped, and scorned while saying the last part in a harsh way, "Jin…"

Akuma scoffed, _'If I was the one with the best scores, then who is this silent kid… did he purposely do bad? But why, to ensure that he would have a safe team? No… then he would have beaten Jiyuu, if possible, in getting the worst score… what's this kid's story…'_ Akuma walked over to Jin, calm as could be, and held his hand forward with a single finger out. The butterfly on Jin's finger jumped, it flew around for five seconds before landing on Akuma's finger. "Despite your darkness," Jin started, looking at Akuma as he put his arms down, "It seems nature has taken a liking to you…"

Daikaku looked at his students, "Yeeeaaaah… I don't really know what that means so… be here same time tomorrow, we'll go to the Mizukage to see if we can't get a mission." "UH UH! NO WAY! AS GENIN, WE'D BE DOING D RANKED CRACKJOBS, LIKE FINDING A FAT WHORE'S CAT OR SOMETHING!!!" Jiyuu protested out of nowhere. Daikaku sweat dropped, not only was Jiyuu stupid, but he was right… that is nothing to have a Seven Swordsman degraded to doing… "Ummm listen kids," he started, "I'm going to go to the Mizukage right away, see if we cant start doing C ranked missions instead of D ranks, although we would have to at least eight D-ranks."

Sayori noticed this, "But why?" Daikaku smiled, "Oh well in about three month's time, the Chunin Selection Exams for the five nations will start and be held in Konohagakure… and I plan to go…" Jiyuu smiled, no, grinned widely, "So you can see that Konohagakure girl you were talking about?" Daikaku sighed, "No, Jiyuu I nee… wait… now that you think about it… she _is_ one of the exam moderators…" the sat thinking to himself. He realized he was holding up his explanation, so he shook the idea away, the idea that gave him a slight nosebleed. "No, I need to go as part of the Mizukage's guard, as well as the other three remaining members… If something were to happen at the exams, we surely don't want to have the Yondaime Mizukage killed like their Sandaime Hokage that time they had only the Kazekage there."

Sayori spoke up again, "But why do you have to go? Aren't Kirigakure and Konohagakure on sketchy terms? Aren't we rivals?" Daikaku sighed, not annoyed, but tired and injured, "Because the plan was, as I hear, orchestrated by the Yondaime Kazekage himself, however, Konoha and Suna have formed an Alliance this time around, The Raikage and Mizukage going as well, and perhaps maybe the Godaime Tsuchikage… although he hasn't announced his arrival as of yet… aside from that, the Mizukage and Kazekage will be arriving earlier in Konoha to sign a triangular peace treaty…"

"How early?" Jin asked, taking back the butterfly from Akuma, as it seemed to crawl across fingers. Daikaku looked at him, interested, "About or month or two earlier than the final test…" "When?" Jiyuu asked which caused Daikaku to sigh, "Three month's time, I said that already…"

"Oh… right…" Jiyuu said as he recoiled slightly, his forehead protector falling over his eyes as he pushed it back up. Akuma looked up at Daikaku, "When will we leave for Konohagakure?" "Less than a month…" was his stale answer. "And Which Kages will be at Konohagakure, don't twist and explain either, just a list…" he asked more. Daikaku blinked in confusion, "You guys like the phrase 'gakure'… don't you? Well anyway… The Godaime Hokage, Godaime Kazekage, Yondaime Mizukage, Rokudaime Raikage, and perhaps the Godaime Tsuchikage are bound for Konohaga-… great now you've got me adding Hidden Village to the end of it…"

Akuma sighed as he was being mocked; he did say 'gakure' a lot… Sayori sighed. Jin spoke, "Listen to me very clearly…" everyone looked over, even Daikaku. He had his back to them, and then he said, "I think I'm being watched, but I'm not entirely sure…" The three Genin all sweat dropped and Daikaku actually started sweating. "Maybe it's un smart to be keeping an eye on me." Daikaku started sweating faster, _'is… is he threatening me!?'_

Jin then turned around, with the butterfly on finger, "ah see, I _am_ being watched…" Daikaku fell to the floor. The three Genin looked at him like he was insane. Daikaku got back up, "Right… so… I'm off" he said as he saluted before disappearing in a swirl of water. The four genin looked at each other, thinking differently. Akuma looked at Jin, _'Who exactly is this kid…'_ Sayori looked at Jiyuu, _'Bastard, hugging me like that… making it look like he didn't like it… he better of liked it… I mean, wait! No! What?!'_ Jiyuu looked at Akuma, _'I just know he laughed at me when I was under the genjutsu, I just know it… I'll kick his ass!'_ Jin looked at the butterfly, _"bye, have a safe journey…'_ and the butterfly was pointed to Sayori, _'I'm confused, is that a flower? It's like three in one or something… what's up?' _Needless to say, everyone was thinking _something_ about one another.

Sayori was the first to break this silence, "Maybe we should all go home…?" Akuma sighed, being relieved of starring at Jin, "Yeah… that's a good idea…" Jiyuu's Kiri-band fell over his eyes once more, as Akuma looked at him. "_Baka_," he said as he walked over to him, undoing his Kiri-band, "You have to tie the knot tighter."

Jiyuu stood perfectly still as Akuma had strapped the Kiri-band over his forehead tightly. "There… all tight…" Akuma said as he finished up his knot. Jiyuu jumped up and down slightly and was filled with glee as his Kiri-band did not fall down over his eyes. "Thanks Aku-" Jiyuu started saying before he realized what he was saying, "Uhmmm Yeah… Thanks…"

Akuma scoffed again, "I only helped you because you looked retarded with that thing falling over your eyes constantly, don't think of it personally, _bakayaro_…" Jiyuu's face contorted in annoyance, he quickly shot a hand forward as his ears twitched. He opened his mouth to yell but Akuma beat him to speaking, "In fact, come to me every time before we start training or a mission, I'll tie it for you… unless you _want_ to look like a total idiot…"

Jiyuu was frozen in place. _'What a… a… That arrogant bastard!_' was his thought, but he knew that the forehead protector would be only a hindrance if it kept falling over his eyes. Instead, Jiyuu lowered his arm, fixed his face, stopped his ears twitching, and said, or rather, whispered, "Yeah thanks for the help…"

Sayori looked at this conversation with utter fear, _'Omigod, they look like they're ready to kill each other and destroy anything and anyone that gets in their way… maybe I should back up just a bit…'_ She slowly started walking in reverse, before bumping into something. _'Uh oh… what's this…? Oh no, Jin…'_

Sayori closed her eyes thinking that He'll go crazy and kill her. She, instead, felt a cold pair of hands grab her exposed arms right under her shoulders. She turned to see Jin, standing slightly taller than her, looking at her eyes. She stared back at his eyes, only to be snapped out of her daze by the sound of his voice, "You should be careful where you step, Sayori…"

"Y-y-yeah… th-thanks Jin…" she stuttered. She tried to walk forward, but was held in place by Jin's hands. She turned again, looking into his eyes; she noticed that they were no longer onyx, but grey, and not the kind of pavement grey like the cement he used, but sidewalk grey. She said softly, "Ummm Jin, your hands… you want me to go?" "I never said I wanted you to leave, only that you should watch your step."

"H-h-huh!?" she said as she turned red. His grip slowly tightened on her, not in a harmful way, but in a protective way. Jiyuu looked over, _'BASTARD!!!'_ Although Sayori was at a loss of words, flattered one of the strongest people she knew _maybe_ liked her and embarrassed about doing something like that in public, despite only there being four people present. "J-Jin… do you… l-l-l-li-" she struggled to say, before being cut off, "Yes I do, I think you smell nice, you look good, and the nature seems to like you as well…"

"H-h-h-h-hrrrg…" Jiyuu started before a cold hand went over his mouth. He saw Akuma, who spoke up, "It's getting late and you all should probably get home, least your parents get angry…" Jiyuu loosened his mouth free, "Like it'll matter! My parents are dead!" Jin looked at the floor and released Sayori, "As are mine…" Sayori looked at her three male teammates, their guardians had all been gone from their lives and she was the only one fortunate to have them.

They all looked at her. She noticed and put her arms up in defense, "My brother is probably at the sake bar and won't notice me gone; I still have some time…" Jiyuu looked at her confusion, "What about your mom?" Sayori blinked, "Oh, well my mom said I'm to move in with my brother now that I'm a shinobi… and my brother is an alcoholic… sooo…" Jiyuu showed he understood by sighing.

"Well… what will we do then?" Akuma asked nobody in particular. Jiyuu looked at Akuma, who looked at Jin, who looked at Sayori, who was shifting between her three teammates. What were they thinking?

* * *

'_How did I get into this…?'_ Sayori thought to herself. She was in her kitchen, opening the cabinets and looking in. There laid about two dozen sake bottles and some leftover rice. She took the rice and noticed it was a lot. _'This will work… I suppose…'_ she thought as she took out four bowls and divided half of the rice equally into the four bowls, leaving the other half for whoever would want some more. She took the four bowls, two on top of two others, and walking into her living room where her teammates were sitting around the small square table. 

"Heeeyyy! Why is this table so small!?" Jiyuu shot out at her. "Because if my brother ever has companies, it's always a party, therefore if people eat, it's always somewhere mundane. That table is probably either for show or when he's eating alone…" she conjectured as she put the four bowls onto the table.

'_I can't believe I let _him_ of all people into my house…' _she thought as she looked at Jiyuu, who already started to scarf down his food. Jin silently took his chopsticks and started eating it like a robot, _'He's strong, but it's like he's not even human… so creepy…'_ Akuma took his chopsticks at ate the food mildly. He never changed his expression, only looked forward to the wall. _'That whole 'strong silent type' thing doesn't work well for him… he takes it too far…'_

She took her own bowl and ate the rice in it. They ate in silence, which to them was the closest thing to 'bonding' they'll do for a long while. Jin finished first, despite the fact that Jiyuu was eating fastest. He stood up and looked around. Sayori looked up and swallowed the rice in her mouth and said, "Want more?"

Jin closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm just wondering where I'll be sleeping…" _'HUH!?' _Jiyuu yelled mentally. _'Sleep… here…?'_ Sayori thought. Jiyuu stood up, thinking that Jin was making a move on Sayori. "Where will we be sleeping?" he said, almost half yelling.

Sayori contorted in annoyance. "No Way! You have your own place, Jiyuu!" Jiyuu quickly protested, not wanting to leave her alone with Jin and an alcoholic brother, "C'mon Sayori, This'll be like the team bonding we need! We'll learn more about each other! For instance…" Jiyuu looked around and pointed at Akuma. "How'd you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Akuma looked at him, finishing his rice, "I learned it when I was six from a traveler…" "And that katon jutsu?" asked Jin. "same…" Sayori looked up, "What about that one Ice move you used?" Akuma couldn't help but smirk, "I... more like realized it than learned it…" "See," Jiyuu said, "this is fun, learning about each other!"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt… Stay here; I'll go get the sleeping bags…" Sayori said. Jiyuu looked up, "Need help?" "No, I've been here before; I know where he keeps them." "Oh…" Sayori darted up the stairs. The three male teammates were left to look at one another. Akuma leaned in on the table, "So… Jin… How does your Kekkei Genkai work?"

Jin closed his eyes, "I can mentally control a solid called cement, using it like sand or stone. I can increase or decrease the volume and or mass of what I control. I am bound to just the cement I can carry; I can't control any of my family member's private cement." Akuma sighed, "That's interesting…" as Jiyuu nodded in agreement.

"So what can you do?" Jiyuu asked. Jin remained still as he let out a sigh from his nose, "Well I can also change the properties of the cement into wood, due to my nature being earth. Some of the members of my family, before they died, could make it turn to water, fire, wind, and even lightning." he said saying the middle part softly.

"You're the last Souzen aren't you?" Akuma asked. Jin nodded and finally opened his eyes. "That's alright I suppose, they're aren't any more Shinko… I actually doubt if there ever even was an original Shinko… it's a foster name…" Jiyuu gasped, "That's right, you came to the village when you were eight and registered as a citizen, two years after that you found sponsorship to the academy from the Mizukage right?"

Akuma looked shocked and turned to Jiyuu, "How do you know that?" Jiyuu grinned and rubbed under his nose, "Me and the Mizukage are close. He's like how I'd imagine a tutor is like; always nagging me to do things. I asked him about you one day and he told me that you came to the village. That you weren't born here." Jin sighed, "You mean, "The Mizukage and I are close" you _baka_…" Jiyuu got upset and Jin continued, "I can't stand people who don't use proper grammar… they're all _baka_ in my eyes…"

Akuma fought back some light laughter and smirked at the fact that Jiyuu had turned into a shocked annoyed figure pointing at Jin, planning to say something but couldn't get the words out. Sayori came back with sleeping bags, four of them. Akuma knew Jiyuu would explode, and tried to change the subject, "Sayori, why do you have _four_ bags?"

She looked up as she dropped them on the floor, "Oh, it's because I don't have a bed of my own…" Jiyuu turned, "You don't have a bed!?" "Well I just moved in today, what would you expect from an alcoholic older sibling?" "Oh…" She set them all up with their heads all meeting in a center... in other words it looked like a cross.

Jin looked at this pattern and shrugged it off, and walked to the one he designated as 'the north cot.' "But I thought we were going to get to know each other?" Sayori asked him as he slipped off his jacket. He wore a Black plain shirt that had short sleeves, although he had holes all across his entire arms up until his wrists. He started getting under before Akuma stopped him by grabbing his left arm, "What are these?"

Jin looked at his arm, "It's a form of trust, If you can see these holes, it means I trust you…" Akuma tightened his grip, "I meant, why are they there?" Jin sighed, "They're cement plugs. Normally they'd be invisible to you, because always I cover my body with cement. It's a durable stone armor that takes the flexibility of flesh. These holes are where the cement seeps from my body and are only visible if I'm not wearing my armor… does that answer your question or any others you might ask?"

"Why are you so trusting of people who are practically strangers?" Akuma asked him, looking with a blank stare. Jin closed his eyes, "We're a team now, for better or worse… we have to learn to trust each other, because if we don't, there's high chances we won't even become chunin before being killed…" Sayori looked at him, almost gleaming, probably thinking Jin was cool or something around that of the warped mind of a woman… at least that's what Jiyuu thought as he saw her.

Jin forced his hand free and leaned towards Akuma and whispered something, which Jiyuu heard as, 'I now allow _hibachi kazus_ collection of you' Jiyuu thought about laughing at how Jin would allow someone or something to make a collection out of Akuma. Jiyuu smiled but then looked at Akuma who put on a shocked expression on his face. Such an expression was not made for Akuma.

"Akuma?" Jiyuu asked. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Jiyuu, "What?" "Are you okay," Jiyuu began, "why is it scary that someone would make a collection for you?" Akuma blinked for what Jiyuu saw as the 'umpteenth' time in less than three seconds before saying, "What the hell are you talking about?" Jiyuu realized he might have heard wrong and grinned, "Nevermind!"

Sayori yawned, "Lets catch up in the morning, ey? I'm sleepy" Jiyuu then felt a yawn come on too, "Yeah lets hit the hay!" "Its not made of hay you imbecile, its made of cotton…" Akuma said. Jiyuu got mad but was interrupted by Jin, "The tag says polyester…" Jiyuu burst out laughing as he took off his shirt, he seemed well built for a kid who had the appearance of someone scrawny. "Excuse me?" Akuma said, starting to take off his purple 'elemental' shirt and slipping under the bag, being less than two feet way from Jin's head.

"The tag in here… it says its made of 100 Polyester…" Jin said, unmoving. Sayori realized that two of her teammates were in nothing but pants, and the other in a very thin shirt. She looked around and then ran up the stairs. "Where's she going?" Akuma asked. "She's either shy," Jin stated, finally turning to a regular sleeping side position, "or she's going to change."

Jiyuu slid into his sleeping bag and, sure enough, Sayori came back in a pair of pants that were slightly baggy, and a shirt that was slightly large with long sleeves, hair let down. Both the pants and shirt matched, having red autumn leaves with a black background, her pajamas. Her blonde hair was let down, but that showed that she actually had red roots. "Sayori, you color your hair?" Jiyuu asked.

She blushed slightly, "Umm, I did once… my hair grows slow so I didn't think I'd get any red roots anytime soon… I guess I was wrong…" Jiyuu noticed she no longer wore her forehead protector on her shoulder. He touched his forehead and felt the cold steel of the Kiri-band. Akuma and Jin did the same. The three of them sighed as they took them off and set them with the rest of their things, leaving Sayori smiling.

Sayori crept into her sleeping bag and slid into it. She yawned, "Goodnight everyone!" Akuma gave the blandest response, "Hai…" Jin nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately. Jiyuu looked at his team, apparently all asleep already. Jiyuu slumped down and thought to himself, _'I just might have a normal shinobi life with these people…'_

_

* * *

_

'_**Perhaps…'**_

* * *

Jiyuu's eyes shot open. He found himself in complete darkness. _"What voice was that just now… wait… I'm moving my mouth but I hear my thoughts! What!?"_

"_**Silence… please…"**_

Jiyuu looked around and saw nothing, _"Who are you!? Where are you!?"_

"_**I will help you… visualize yourself on a floor…"**_

Jiyuu looked forward like if the voice was insane, at least he thought he did, he couldn't exactly see himself. _"Umm… why?"_

"_**Oh I'm sorry, Smart-Face here already knows how to get out of this situation…"**_

"_Okay, Okay, Okay… sorry… Where do I see myself?"_

"**A _floor, it doesn't matter _what kind _of floor, just any floor…"_**

The darkness slowly began to fade as Jiyuu found himself in a forest. He began to walk around before hearing the rustling of leaves. Jiyuu quickly turned around and saw a small puppy come out. It had red fur and had long ears, small whiskers and fangs. It barked happily at Jiyuu.

"The hell?" He said. He planned to continue speaking before he realized something, "I'M TALKING AGAIN!" Jiyuu shot his arms into the air. "Wait…" he let his arms fall, "How'd I get in this forest?"

"_**That will be answered soon… for now, follow this emissary of mine…"**_

"What? What emissary? What _is _an emissary?"

"**_An Emissary is like a messenger or a representative… and it's in front of you…"_**

Jiyuu looked at the dog infront of him. It barked again. "THIS THING!?"

"… … … … … … … … _**yes… … …"**_

"Hrmmm…" Jiyuu said as he looked at the dog. It turned around and began walking along a path that slowly created itself. Jiyuu followed this dog, marveled at the fact it was creating a miniature walkway for itself. He took note of his surroundings and, despite being a forest; he found no wildlife, or life _period_ for that matter, in it. What kind of a forest has no life, except a dog?

Eventually they made their way to a mountain. This mountain had a gate, with a small paper on in with some kanji marks on it. Jiyuu walked up to it and read it, "_Fukihan… _I don't understand…"

"_**You will in due time…"**_

The dog started barking wildly as the darkness returned. "WAIT! WAIT!" _"WAIT! DON'T GO YET! WHO ARE YOU!?"_ Soon Jiyuu lost his consciousness.

* * *

Barking. Barking was the sound Jiyuu heard as he woke up. He shot up from what he _thought_ was his bed. He looked around and saw a small black dog barking at him. He barked back at the dog which caused it to settle down and lay down, scared. He looked around and saw that he was in a circle of sleeping Jin, Akuma, and Sayori. Quickly recalling his thoughts from the night before, he 'aaaah'-ed and went back to sleep, thinking, _'what kind of dream was that…?'_

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Jiyuu nearly screamed. "Silence!!!" Said a voice. He quickly shot up and looked around to see a man wearing the same outfit as the previous instructor, Shizuku, passed out on the table. He had orange hair that was in a ponytail and his Kiri-band was over his eyes. He slumped upwards and frowned deeply, "Kid… shut the fuck up or I'll cut your head off with this little doggy…" he said as he pointed to the black dog Jiyuu saw the night before. 

"Sorry sir… umm… who are you?" Jiyuu asked, putting his shirt back on. "I'm Hebereke… Rakugosha Hebereke… so you're on my little sister's team?" "Yeah…" Jiyuu answered as he rolled up the sleeping bag, "How come you're surname isn't Kakazumo like Sayori?"

The clearly hung-over man pushed his Kiri-band above his eyes with his left hand and dropped the bottle of sake he had in the other. "She lived with our mother… I lived with my late father…" Jiyuu blinked several times, "Late? Did something happen?"

The man sighed once more, "He died on a mission that involved being a spy in that new village…" "New Village…?" "Yeah, that one that started up about three-two years ago… Something-gakaure…" Jiyuu's face dropped in annoyance, all villages had the phrase 'Hidden Village' in Japanese after it…

"Raku-kun!" called a voice. The man and Jiyuu turned to see Sayori accompanied by Akuma and Jin, the man called out, "Kakazu-chan! Don't yell so loudly!" She prompted to fall, but caught herself on the wall, "Sorry Raku-kun… I didn't mean to wake you…" Hebereke waved a dismissing hand to her, "Its okay, this punk beat you to the punch…"

Sayori looked at a grinning Jiyuu and sighed, "C'mon Jiyuu, we need to go, least we be late to get our mission from Daikaku-sensei…" Jiyuu brightened up, "YEA! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO GET US A C-RANK!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Hebereke called out as he passed out again. Shocked by his sudden outburst and sudden faint, the four stood there, looking at the man. He started to snore as the four left quietly, without speaking even once until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"IS MY REPUTATION WORTH NOTHING!?" a familiar voice called out that the four heard. They turned the corner and saw Daikaku up against the statue of the Nidaime Mizukage. They ran up to him as they clearly saw him fuming. 

"What's wrong Daikaku-sensei?" Sayori asked him, with Jiyuu preceding to ask the question that was on all their minds, "Did you get us our C-Ranked mission!?" Daikaku turned to them, "No, There are no C-Ranked missions available and they refused to let me do one unless I had done _at least_ ten D-Ranked missions or…"

"Or…?" Jin asked. Daikaku sighed, "Or if I take you on a successful B-Ranked mission…" Jiyuu gleamed, "YEAH! WE'LL DO IT!" "No…" Daikaku proclaimed without question, "A B-Ranked is too difficult for mere Genin… You'll be killed…"

It seemed like the hearts of the four sank as he said that until Akuma looked up, smiling, "Do you think we're that weak?" Jin looked up, looking as if he didn't care, "There's nothing in this world that could stop us…" Sayori looked up too, "With our teamwork, we can succeed in anything!" Jiyuu was the last, although clearly to Daikaku, left out of the loop, to speak up, "YEAH!"

Daikaku looked at his students and sighed, "Fine… gather _everything_ you have and by everything, I mean all of your weapons, even if they're seemingly useless…" The four gleamed up, even Jin, and they quickly turned to run to wherever it was they resided. Daikaku looked at the floor after folding his arms, _'Sigh… I hope I haven't signed these kids' death warrants, not even _he _deserves death… he hasn't done anything… _yet_…'_

* * *

Jiyuu quickly kicked in his window, shattering it and sending pieces of the glass all over his floor and landing inside. _'Oops… Well I'm sure old man Mizukage will fix that for me…' _he thought as he ran inside to a pantry… why did he go there? 

He opened it as a barrage of weapons fell out, mini-scythes, kunai, shuriken, daggers, katanas, and thousands of explosive tags. He looked at the fallen arsenal of weapons and gleamed, _'This is gunna be soooo coooool!' _He got the largest bag he could find and stuffed weapon after weapon after paper after weapon into it, poking holes whenever he got carried away and thrust the weapon in too hard.

He heaved the bag up onto his back, careful not to have any of the blades sticking out poke him. He quickly started running and kicked in another window as he left his house and towards Daikaku.

* * *

When Jiyuu arrived he saw Daikaku standing there with Akuma. Akuma had a simple backpack on, was now complemented by kunai and shuriken holsters on his right leg, and a rather large scythe on his back in between him and the backpack. 

Jiyuu walked up, "You use a Scythe!? Since when!?" Akuma looked at him, "Since I was six…" Jiyuu looked away, he had all those weapons and probably knew how to use only kunai and shuriken… Daikaku coughed, "Jiyuu… what's with the bag?" Jiyuu grinned, "These are all my weapons, sensei!" _'Did he call me sensei? He never called my brother sensei… sensei… Daikaku-sensei… that sounds cool… Oh right his weapons…'_

Daikaku sighed, "Give me the bag…" "NUH-UH! THEY'RE MINE!!!" Jiyuu quickly said. Daikaku sighed again, "Trust me…" Jiyuu took his bag off slowly and put it on the ground. Daikaku took out a scroll and wrote a kanji on it, emptied out the bag, placed the scroll over it, and made the monkey seal. A poof smoke went off and nothing was left of Jiyuu's weapons except the scroll.

Jiyuu was speechless and shocked. Daikaku walked over and said, "Okay now these…" He stopped as he noticed Jiyuu was unmoving. Daikaku waved his hand in front of his frozen student. Daikaku smiled maliciously as he took the scroll and thrust it right into Jiyuu's open mouth. Jiyuu was hurled back, needless to say, painfully as he was snapped out of his daze. "Now that you're awake," the one struggling not to laugh said, "know that your weapons, all of them, are in there, just _release_ them if you need them… you _do_ know how to _release_… _right_?"

Jiyuu nodded, he had no clue. Sayori arrived walking alongside Jin. She had a simple backpack like Akuma and a strange sword on her hip and Jin had nothing. Jiyuu shot out an accusing finger before being silenced by Daikaku, "So… I assume you're all ready… we're leaving now… I hope you said your farewells…"

* * *

"YEAH ALRIGHT!" Jiyuu said as they reached the gates. "Jiyuu, calm down, know that this will probably be your first and last B-Ranked mission as a Genin… maybe if we do this correctly, I'll recommend you for the chunin exams, but for now, lets just try and focus… okay?" Daikaku said. 

The five walked past the gates, leaving Daikaku to his thoughts. _'Will they be able to pull through… will he be able to pull through? I certainly hope so…'_ "Sensei?" Sayori asked. "Where are we going?" Akuma finished her question as Daikaku looked back. He smiled, "We're going to the Country of Waves…" "Why?" Jin asked in his usual bland response. Daikaku sighed, "It seems that The Great Naruto Bridge was destroyed and they're trying to rebuild it. We're there to stop anyone who might halt that…" "Who destroyed it?" asked Jiyuu. "Hoshi-… Somebody who's a traitor…"

"I CANT WAIT!" Jiyuu yelled out. _'Why resort to destroying a common bridge…? What are you trying to accomplish…?' _Daikaku thought as they all left sight of Kirigakure.

* * *

_**A/N:** Alright Chapter two, Kinda sho**r**t but yeah… I'll finally add a Naruto Character or two in the n**e**xt chapter, and you _should _know which ones too… I hope you'**v**e all enjoyed my story so far… alright so th**i**s one was kind of short, but I plan to write out the whole first half of the mission in chapter thr**e**e… yeah… its that long… Any**w**ay… I hope you like it…_

_And please **review**, Thanks!_

_ Edit: I fixed a divide bug, sorry if it cause troubles...  
_

* * *

_**Mizu Sunshin – (Water Body Flicker) Ninjutsu, - **A person transports themselves by leaving behind a puddle of water and arriving at another_

_(Lol that was the only Jutsu that was used…)_


End file.
